SpongeBob's Sick Day (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of SpongeBob's Sick Day. One day at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob wasn't feeling well. SpongeBob SquarePants: (sneezing) Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, What's holding up those patties? SpongeBob SquarePants: (turns around looking pale) Right away, Sir. (sneezing) Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, What's wrong with you? You're paler than a baby sea horse. Gary the Snail: (pops out of nowhere) Meow. Mr. Krabs: The suds, Again? SpongeBob SquarePants: (holds up the Krabby Patty on a plate) Here's that patty you wanted, Mr. Krabs, sir. When he sneezes, the Krabby Patty splatters all over Mr. Krabs' face. Mr. Krabs: (wipes the patty off his face) Alright, SpongeBob, you're too sick to work. SpongeBob SquarePants: No, Mr. Krabs, I'm okay, honest. (sneezing) Mr. Krabs: We'll have none of that, Boy. You're in no condition with that sickness of yours. Mister Squidward! Prepare the emergency Patty Machine! Squidward Tentacles: Aye aye, Captain! (brings out the machine) SpongeBob SquarePants: But, Mr. Krabs... (sneezing) Mr. Krabs: No buts about it, SpongeBob, Now go home and get some rest. SpongeBob walks off Mr. Krabs: Nothing personal, Lad. I just can't have you sneezing all over my food! Customers: (hearing what Mr. Krabs just said and all spit out their food and run out of the Krusty Krab) Plankton: Uh-oh! (gets stepped on in pain) OW! OH! OW! Mr. Krabs: No, wait! Wait! At SpongeBob's house, His suds were getting worse. SpongeBob SquarePants: (sneezing) Oh, Gary, I feel horrible. (sneezing) Oh, Who am I kidding, Gary? I've got the suds, No doubt about it. (sneezing) I'd better take care of this before it gets out of hand. (picks up the phone and dials Dr. Gill Gilliam's number) Dr. Gill Gilliam: Yes? SpongeBob SquarePants: Dr. Gilliam, I need to schedule my appointment for my sponge treatment. Dr. Gill Gilliam: Well, SpongBob, I hate to bring the bad news. But, All sponge treatments has been cancelled til further notice. Due to Hans' sickness. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, Thanks anyway, Dr. Gilliam. (hangs up his phone) Barnacles! (sneezing) The Sponge Treatment has been cancelled. And now... (reads the cover of this morning's newspaper showing Discord) Discord is on the cover of today's newspaper? What next?! Discord: (magically pops out of the cover of the newspaper) Hello, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, Hey, Discord. Discord: SpongeBob, Are you alright? You don't look so good. (covers SpongeBob's mouth as he was about to answer) Wait, Don't tell me! Pale look, Sneezing uncontrollably, Pink Bubbles coming out, You got sick with the suds! SpongeBob SquarePants: How the barnacles did you know that? (sneezing) Discord: Well, I was a doctor of sickness. SpongeBob SquarePants: No kidding. Discord: Just let me take your temperature. (puts a temperature thermometer under SpongeBob's tongue) SpongeBob SquarePants: (with a thermometer in his mouth) Are you sure you know how to be a doctor, Discord? Discord: Fluttershy took care of me when I got sick. That's how it all happened. (takes the thermometer out) SpongeBob SquarePants: Well? Discord: (pretends to burn his finger) OW! You're burning up! (comforts SpongeBob and dressed as a doctor) Don't worry, My friend. Doctor Discord SDS is here to take good care of you. SpongeBob SquarePants: (sneezing) Later st Fluttershy's Cottage, She and Discord were taking very good care of SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: (sneezing) Fluttershy: (gives SpongeBob his tea) Here's your tea, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: (sniffing) Thanks, Fluttershy. (sips his tea as he speaks to Discord) And Discord, It's really nice of you both to take care of me. (sneezing and blows his tissue) Only a true friend would do that. Discord: It's a pleasure. Fluttershy: Don't worry, SpongeBob. We'll take very good care of you. (stroke his hand) SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks, Fluttershy. Discord: SpongeBob, Is there anything we can get you? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, Some medicine will help me. Discord: You got it! (gives SpongeBob his sickness pills and puts hot water tub on his feet) With some nice warm hot water! SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks, Guys. I really needed this. Discord: Maybe Zecora will know just the cure for the Suds. Fluttershy: Oh yes, Zecora's great with healing brew. SpongeBob SquarePants: Sounds like a good idea. (sneezing) Discord: Let's go. At Zecora's Hut, Fluttershy and Discord brought SpongeBob to her. Fluttershy: Sorry to bother you at a time like this, Zecora. Discord: But we have a friend who's terribly sick. SpongeBob SquarePants: (sneezing) Can you help me, Zecora? Zecora: It is a good thing that I was just making. A Suds Brew if not mistaking. Discord: Perfect. Not a moment too soon for you, SpongeBob. Fluttershy: How will it work? Zecora: He must wash himself without a mess. For one minute, No more, No less. SpongeBob SquarePants: (drinks the suds brew) Okay, Here it goes. (begins washing himself) Fluttershy: Well, how is it? SpongeBob SquarePants: It's feeling great! Discord: So far so good! Keep it up, SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: (smelling the scented candles) I can smell again! And when he was done washing himself. SpongeBob SquarePants: I feel better than ever! Zecora: That is good to hear, My friend. Now that your suds came to an end. SpongeBob SquarePants: Discord, Fluttershy. Thanks for taking care of me. Discord: Anytime, SpongeBob. Fluttershy: That's what friends are for. SpongeBob SquarePants: I have to get ready for work tomorrow! Discord: Good luck! Fluttershy: See you later, SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: (runs home) I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'mmmmmmmmmmmmm reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddy!!!!!! The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225